Peter Parker (Earth-1133)
Spider-Man (Earth-1133).jpg Peter Parker (Earth-1133).jpg Peter Benjamin Parker is a young man who was bitten by a genetically altered spider that gave to him a variety of powers. He uses these powers as the hero Spider-Man. History Early Life Peter Benjamin Parker was born in Queens to Richard and Mary Parker, scientists that worked at Oscorp's genetics lab. When Richard had learnt that his coworker and friend Edward Brock, Sr. was planning to sell the OZ formula that they have been working on together as a way to save lives to be sold on the black market to create super soldiers. When Richard confronted Edward, he defended that he need the money for his wife and son, and offered to share with Richard for Mary and Peter. Richard refused to be a criminal, so Edward had hacked into Oscorp to make it appear that Richard is the criminal instead of Edward. Richard did what was rational and spiked OZ and destroyed all the uncontaminated and made plans to flee the country with Mary. Peter was dropped off at Richard's brother Ben's home to stay with him and his wife May. However, during the flight out of the country, Richard and Mary were assassinated by Karl Fiers and the plane crashed. Growing up, Peter proved to be a prodigy and started earning high grades in Midtown High School, but due to his shyness, he was often bullied, which sometimes included the football star Flash Thompson. Becoming Spider-Man While attending a field trip at Oscorp with his high school, Norman Osborn had been attempting to fix the OZ formula issue that Richard Parker created, in that other than animals, the only human it will work on is the Parker Family, or else it will cause deformities and insanity. However, when Norman learnt that Richard's son Peter is in attendance of the field trip, he let one of the genetically altered spiders loose and let it bite Peter. After the spider bit Peter and (Unknowingly) Cindy Moon, it died. But Osborn had learnt that Peter's blood from the bite had mixed with the blood of the spider, creating a pure OZ Formula. Slowly, Peter started changing. He no longer needed glasses, muscles started forming, and he could climb walls. He decided to use his new abilities to finally become popular in high school. He joined the football team and outshined Flash, he started going to parties, and began standing up to the other bullies. But it wasn't enough, so he decided to entered a contest to see if he could stay in a ring for three minutes against Joseph Hogan, or the Crusher. Wearing a makeshift costume, he fought the Crusher and won the cash prize. With his wallcrawling powers, he became known to the city as Spider-Man. To go with the act, he worked on a formula his father was working on and perfected wrist mounted web shooters. Following another successful show, Peter failed to act to stop an escaping thief, believing it wasn't his responsibility. Later that night, he returned home to find police set up inside and outside his house. When asked what happened, he learnt his uncle was shot and killed by a man who was trying to break into the house. Peter learnt that the killer had been held up in a warehouse, and Peter runs off and quickly changes into his wrestling suit in an act of justice. When Peter confronted the man, he was shocked to learn it was the same thief from earlier that night. Horrified at what his apathy did, he turned the man over to the police, quit the football team, stopped going to parties, and returned to his old personality, but he would secretly put on his wrestling uniform to fight as a vigilante, the Spider-Man. Taking on Great Responsibility The first problem young Peter faced was the lack of money with the death of his uncle. Due to the fact that his Aunt May was too weak to work and Peter was seen as fragile, he decided to get a job, even though Aunt May wanted him to become a scientist instead. Peter even thought about using his spider powers for crime, but decided against it after thinking how his Aunt would react to him in jail. However, it was seeming impossible to him to find a job in order to pay his growing debts. As Spider-Man, he was not able to continue his career as TV star, because of J. Jonah Jameson, owner of the NOW Magazine and the newspaper Daily Bugle. Jameson started a campaign against Spidey, stating that he was a bad influence for children and a criminal for taking justice into his own hands, referring to the situation with the burglar. These protests start taking effect and turning the public against Spider-Man, causing Spidey's manager to leave him, impeding his ability to earn money even as Spider-Man. Peter searched through the wanted ads, only to be rejected by all the employers. Not being able to use his super-powers as Spider Man infuriated Peter, and his fury only intensified after seeing his Aunt May selling her jewelry to try and earn some money. Spidey's second heroic action was to save Jameson's astronaut son, John Jameson from an accident in a deviated space capsule. Spider-Man hitched a ride on a small airplane, and boarded the capsule during re-entry. Spidey then attached the missing capsule piece- allowing it to land safely. Although he had saved John, Spidey was still blamed by J.J. Jameson for the accident. Later, trying to find a way to make some money, he decided to join the superhero team the Fantastic Four. Spidey intruded into the Baxter Building, battling the FF, as a way of showing them his power, but the team refused Spidey's entry after explaining to him that they did not get paid for their actions and that they were a family, not an enterprise. Later that day, the Russian criminal and master of disguise known as the Pro-Communist Chameleon used Spider-Man's identity to steal defense missile plans. The real Spidey was used by Chameleon as a pawn to escape the scene without problems. After managing to avoid capture by the police, Spider-Man caught Chameleon in a helicopter before he could reach a terrorist submarine and handed him in to the authorities. Peter finally found a way to make money when the Daily Bugle asked for photos of the winged criminal known as the Vulture. Not only did Spider-Man defeat the villain, he also found a way to take photos, which caused J.J. Jameson to hire Peter to get him pictures of Spider-Man, under the condition that the publicist would not ask Peter how he took the pictures. Early in his career, Spider-Man fought many villains including the Tinkerer, the Chameleon's step-brother Kraven the Hunter, who tried to hunt Spider-Man; Sandman, a criminal turned into sand with shape-shifting powers; Doctor Doom, the Lizard, a brilliant scientist turned a giant reptile; the Fox (in his first team-up with the Human Torch); the Living Brain (a machine gone crazy), Electro, a former electrician who in an accident was turned into a human battery; the Kingpin of Crime Big Man and his Enforcers, Mysterio, an illusionist who tried to make Spider-Man seen as a criminal; Doctor Octopus, a good scientist who, after an accident, had four extra metallic arms attached to his back; and his deadliest foe of all time: the Green Goblin, a mad criminal who wanted to be the new king of the underworld. Several of these villains would form the Sinister Six, under the leadership of Doctor Octopus himself, a team who tried to get Spider-Man by kidnapping Aunt May, trying to force Peter to "call" Spider-Man, but they failed. During this time, Parker dated Betty Brant of the Daily Bugle, although Liz Allan had a crush on him. At the same time, both Peter's Aunt May and their neighbor, Anna Watson, were constantly encouraging Parker to date Anna's niece, Mary Jane Watson. Before his high school graduation Peter continued to fight off menaces, including the Circus of Crime, the Scorpion, the Beetle, Mysterio (who pretended to be a renowned psychiatrist in an attempt to make Spider-Man believe he was insane), Spencer Smythe's Spider-Slayers, the Crime-Master, and the Molten Man. He also assisted the recently formed Avengers, which his how he got his current costume. A Hero In University Eventually, Peter graduated from high school as valedictorian and enrolled at Empire State University on a science scholarship, meeting new classmates such as Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy, childhood friends he hadn't seen since Kindergarten. Even though he got off to a bad start with them, finally Peter became friends with them, as well as Flash Thompson, his high school bully who ironically was Spider-Man's biggest fan. The Green Goblin came back and discovered Spider-Man's identity, kidnapping him and revealing his own alter-ego, that of Norman Osborn, Harry's father. In a furious battle, the villain lost all memories of his time as a supervillain. During that time, Spider-Man fought new foes such as the Cat Burglar; the Rhino, a villain in an armored suit who tried to kidnap John Jameson; the Shocker, a criminal with shock wave gauntlets; as well as teaming up with Dr. Strange to defeat the wizard known as Xandu. Also, Peter finally met Mary Jane Watson, but at that time he was interested in Gwen, so Mary Jane started dating Harry. fter finding an old newspaper clipping that identifies that his parents were traitors to their country in his aunt’s house, Peter decided to learn the full story, traveling to Algeria with the Fantastic Four's aid. He learns that his parents were supposedly spies who worked for the Red Skull and he came across their ID badges for the Skull's organization. Spider-Man also stumbles upon the original Nazi Red Skull and his men In the aftermath, he finds Edward Brock, Sr.'s identification card and not his father's, proving his parent's innocence. With evidence to clear his parents' names, Peter returns to the States. Weeks after the return of Kraven the Hunter and battling a new Vulture, Peter started wondering if he may be better off not being Spider-Man. Crime rose and a new Kingpin appeared in NY, and abducted J. J. Jameson. Peter was forced to return to his heroic identity. A mystical artifact called the Tablet of Life and Time, exhibited in ESU was stolen by the Kingpin; the Tablet passed over many people who tried to get it, including Spider-Man, Shocker (who was working for Kingpin) and Man Mountain Marko (who was working for the Maggia crime family). Finally the Tablet got to the Maggia boss, Silvermane, who forced Doctor Curt Connors to translate the tablet. Connors managed to create a powerful rejuvenation serum from it. Silvermane drank it and became a young man again. But the serum made Silvermane regress beyond birth. Meanwhile Connors, as the Lizard, escaped. The Death of the Stacy's Soon after, Doctor Octopus managed to get his metallic arms again and broke free from prison. After Spider-Man thwarted his attempt to hijack a plane, he started attacking the city's main power plant. Although Spider-Man escaped from Ock, Spider-Man was attacked by surprise by Ock the next day. They battled on a rooftop and Captain Stacy died when saving a child from falling debris. Before dying, Stacy revealed to Spider-Man he knew his identity, and asked him to take care of Gwen. Being accused for Stacy's death, Spider-Man faced some heroes who wanted to take him to authorities, such as the X-Man Iceman and the beginner hero the Prowler. Peter even went to London to prevent Gwen's departure forever, after her father's death. Things got worse. Harry became addicted to LSD, and Peter, along with Gwen and Mary Jane, took care of him. This familial stress caused Norman Osborn's Green Goblin persona to return, where he again battled Spider-Man. During the battle Norman was exposed to his son's declining condition in the hospital. This severed the control of the Green Goblin persona over Norman and caused Norman to have amnesia. With his secret identity making his life impossible, Peter tried to give up being Spider-Man and created a cure for his powers that instead made him grow four extra arms. With the help of Curt Connors he found a cure, fighting Morbius the Living Vampire and his alter-ego in the process. He finally returned to normal, even though it meant interfering in a gang war between Doctor Octopus and Hammerhead and battling Hulk in Canada. Norman Osborn's alter ego resurfaced again and the Green Goblin kidnapped Gwen Stacy. Spider-Man found them at the Brooklyn Bridge, where they fought and Gwen fell from the bridge. She died when Spider-Man reached her with a web-line, breaking her neck. Green Goblin escaped. A furious Peter searched, found and battled him again. In this battle Norman was impaled with his own Goblin glider, apparently killing himself. Peter was extremely distraught over the death of Gwen, possibly even more so than when Uncle Ben died. An equally traumatized Mary Jane tried to comfort Peter after Gwen's death; she was initially brushed off, but they eventually got closer. Being accused of the death of both Stacys, Spider-Man was confronted by heroes such as Power Man and the Punisher in the latter's crime-fighting debut. Later, Harry, who had wanted revenge on Spider-Man for his father's death since it happened, took the Green Goblin mantle and kidnapped Flash Thompson, Mary Jane and Aunt May in an attempt to lure him out and kill him. Spider-Man managed to find him at his father's old home and defeated him, leaving him to the authorities. Harry was sent to an asylum. The First Clone Saga Peter had to go on a work trip with Robbie Robertson, and he and Mary Jane shared their first kiss at the airport. After returning from the trip to France, Peter found himself with Gwen Stacy, but could not bear to rekindle their relationship because of his kiss with MJ. With the help of Ned Leeds, Spider-Man found out that Gwen Stacy was a clone created by the Jackal, who, after defeating Spider-Man with the help of Tarantula, was revealed to be Peter's professor, Miles Warren. After kidnapping Leeds and Spider-Man, Warren explained to the hero that he loved Gwen and blamed Spider-Man for her death. And after managing to clone a frog, he used a blood sample from Gwen to clone her. Later, Spider-Man was left unconscious in a stadium, where he battled a clone of himself to save Ned from a bomb. Gwen's clone made Jackal realize everything was wrong, so he freed Ned and the bomb exploded, apparently killing him and the Spider-Clone. Spider-Man took the corpse of his clone and buried it at an industrial chimney, while the clone of Gwen Stacy left New York. Unsure whether he was the real Peter Parker or the clone, he had Curt Connors run tests on him. However, he never checked the results, being convinced by his emotions for Mary Jane that he must be the original. Peter had to leave Betty Brant's engagement party to defeat the Shocker, causing friction between him and Mary Jane. He then came into conflict with the Kingpin once more who was trying to acquire parts of a crime super computer before it was activated. The computer itself turned out to be self-aware and a menace. Peter served as best man at Ned Leeds' and Betty Brant's wedding. He had to deal with Dr. Octopus kidnapping his aunt May as a result of being haunted by the ghost of Hammerhead, defeated the Fly, and faced off against the Tinkerer, who had reconstructed the Spider-Mobile at the orders of the Kingpin. He teamed up with the X-Man Nightcrawler and the Punisher to being down Jigsaw who was trying to frame the Punisher for several sniper killings. Category:Daily Bugle (Earth-1133) Category:Avengers Members (Earth-1133) Category:X-Men Members (Earth-1133) Category:Fantastic Four Members (Earth-1133) Category:Secret Identity Category:Males Category:Mutates Category:Americans Category:Engineers Category:Mechanics Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Vigilantes Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-1133 Characters Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Senses Category:Wall Crawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Webbing Category:Super Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Precognition Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Hybrids Category:Parker Family (Earth-1133) Category:Geniuses Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Gymnastics Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Armor Users Category:Multilingual Category:Athletes Category:Earth-1133 Category:Midtown High School Students (Earth-1133)